1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a moisture removal apparatus and method of an image read out apparatus, and more particularly, to a moisture removal apparatus and method of an image read out apparatus, in which the moisture is prevented from forming on an upper surface of a contact image sensor (CIS), to thereby decrease a paper transfer error.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, terminals such as a facsimile, a printer, a copier, a scanner, etc., independently used as office equipment, have been incorporated into a multi-function terminal, such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP).
Such an MFP should read out a document prior to copying the document. A method of reading out the document in the MFP is classified into a contact image sensor (CIS) type and a charged couple device (CCD) type according to an arrangement of a read out element. In the CCD type, pixels read out by a light source (e.g., a fluorescent lamp or a light emitting diode (LED)) corresponding to one line are concentrated through a mirror or lens, and thus thousands of read out elements corresponding to one line are converted into electrical signals through the CCD. In the CIS type, a light source (usually LED) and a read out sensor are integrated into one, and then brought into contact with a document to read out the document. Recently, the CIS type has been widely used.
Such a CIS is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,273 (issued on May 25, 1993).
In this disclosure, there is a main frame, over which a glass cover is covered. The main frame is provided with a light source, which emits light toward the glass cover. A rod lens array is provided on one side of the light source and condenses the light which is emitted from the light source and reflected from a predetermined position of the glass cover. A photo converter element is provided under the rod lens array and receives the condensed light.
Further, a document read-out apparatus employing this CIS is disclosed in Japanese publication No. 09-55828, published on Feb. 25, 1997.
This document read-out apparatus includes a CIS, a CIS roller contacting a document glass and transferring a document in contact with the document glass, a motor driving the CIS roller to operate, and so forth.
In such a document read-out apparatus, the surface of the document glass may become damp due to an ambient temperature difference. When moisture forms on the document glass, a problem occurs in which the document paper adheres to the document glass, and thereby fails to be transferred.
Particularly, photo paper having minute surface roughness has been recently used for photoprinting or to print a high resolution image such as a photo image. However, the photo paper adheres to the moist document glass more easily, and thus fails to be transferred.